


Of Angels And Their Oddities

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, no evas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: It's been half a year since Shinji had found the Angel that has come down to Earth. Now they're friends, roommates, partners in crime...! Yeah, they're totally lovers.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Souryuu Asuka Langley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Of Angels And Their Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy Shinji/Kaworu, because God knows I need to write something that's just cute right now. Enjoy! ^^

"You could at least take form of a woman," Shinji muttered as he and his partner, Kaworu, strolled through a park, their hands joined casually. 

"You don't like my appearance?" the fair-haired Angel asked, brow quirked. "But I chose it just for you."

"No, no, you're really, ah, handsome, just-" the man cut himself off and paused to choose his words carefully. "People are weird about two guys dating, sometimes."

Kaworu was quiet for a moment, seemingly mulling it over. Finally, he commented "Lilim are truly fascinating."

It's been half a year since Ikari Shinji, an avarage japanese college student, had met the foreign creature. Even if Kaworu had tried to hide his supernatural origins, it'd be blatantly obvious he's not. They're working on that now, given that Shinji doesn't want the one he's taken a liking to being kidnapped by a science institute or domething.

'Taken a liking to' is such an euphenism, isn't it? Let's face it, he was blatantly attracted to and in love with the Angel. Who decided to walk around lookjng like a man. Then again, better human male that a monster straight up from a horror movie, given how various Angels' forms had been described to him.

And they didn't even pretend they weren't, mostly because it seemed like the other's kind had no concept of subtly hinting at how you really feel about someone. Maybe that is for the better, given their relationship had actually been nice. Then on the other hand, outsiders usually found him weird, granting Shinjj second-hand embarrassment. 

"Hey, Shinji-kun," Kaworu picked a conversation up again qnd pointed towards an ice cream stand. "What's that?"

"Oh," the brunette paused, mildly surprised. Right, this was the Angel's first summer. "They're selling ice cream to passerbys," he explained, then paused and added "It's a cold treat made of, uh, either cream or water, I suppose?"

The other paused and then asked "Can we try some?"

"Uhm, yeah, uh, sure," Shinji stammered as he dug around his pockets for spare change.

Soon, they held a cone of vanilla ice cream each. Kaworu curiously observed as the brunette licked his treat and gingerly tried to copy the action.

"It's good," he commented with a smile after his first taste snd didn't waste time getting back to it. Five minutes later, he had smears of cream around his lips, chin and nose, but he was also smiling contently. Shinji took a small moment admiring how cute that looks, before instructing him to wipe it clean.

On their way back to their shared apartment, they ran into Shinji's highschool friend, Asuka. The auburn-haired woman was walking in the park with a stroller.

"Hello," the brunette greeted her with a smile.

"Shinji? Hi," she greeted back. "Long time no see, eh?" Then she looked to Kaworu and asked "And who are you?" with her usual cold tone already rising.

"Nagisa Kaworu," the fair-haired Angel said with practiced ease. His focus was mostly on the baby in the stroller, who returned the curious look in earnest.

As the woman raised her eyebrow in further question, Shinji went with "He's my good friend. We share a flat, currently."

Her gaze was now suspicious for a whole another reason, bit at least she wasn't worried for her child as much, so that's good.

Meanwhile Kaworu crouched in front of the baby and smiled at her, to which the girl smiled back.

"It's your daughter?" Shinji asked conversationally.

"Yes, her name is Misaki and she'll be one year old next month," she explained, a smile back on her face.

"So tiny," the Angel murmured, apparently in wonder.

Asuka looked at him and after a pause replied with "She's adorable, isn't she?"

"Yes," he agreed, then added "I've never seen such a young one up close."

If the woman was weirded out by that, she didn't comment. Misaki, on the other hand, extended her tiny arms towards Kaworu, who gave her his hand. She held his finger, making excited baby noises. The Angel smiled warmly at that, clearly charmed by the child.

It made Shinji imagine Kaworu as a father for a moment. Playing with children in his weird but adorable way. Himself coming home to find his lover sleeping on the couch with their child curled up against his chest.

Did he really have to fall for a paranormal creature?


End file.
